DarkGun
by Linoge the White
Summary: -Working on Chapter 11-
1. Return home, beginning of the Order

Dark-Gun Script: ----- The Return Home  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"You shouldn't be so silent you know..."  
  
"Oh?" He said, wondering why on earth this girl is staying by his side. Shuang looked at him and started to talk.  
  
"So tell me, where do you live exactly?"  
  
"It's just up ahead, not that far away anymore." He said while pointing at some old buildings. "I should be there in a few minutes"  
  
"No you won't, I don't think so." Shuang said to him. She just smiled at him, giving the impression as if she knew of a secret he was unaware of.  
  
"Huh?" Was all Gado could say, and just when he was about to ask her about her words she continued talking,  
  
"WE should be there." She looked at Gado who looked at her like a cow looking at an incoming train. "We live in the same complex, I already noticed that this morning when I walked to school."  
  
"About that," Gado said. He looked seriously at Shuang. "Why do you want to walk with me?" Now it was her turn to look surprised, but was wise enough not to show this.  
  
"I don't know... Perhaps I just like you."  
  
"We met just a few hours ago.... no one else talks to me... why should you?"  
  
"That's one reason you dummy! Because no one else did, so I did! And besides,"  
  
As they both stopped and looked in each others eyes, some form of romance started. Too bad for Shuang however, Gado was a boy who so far never even kissed a girl. So she decided to finish her long and very philosophical speech.  
  
"You're different... like me." She tilted her face towards the sky and continued, "Perhaps I'm just like you."  
  
Gado looked at Shuang with wonder and tried to understand what just happened. "Oh? In what way are you the same as me? You're no different than any other school girl.... aren't you?"  
  
Shuang barely held a huge sarcastic smile inside of her. "Perhaps... I will tell you someday, but I am just like you now..."  
  
She suddenly stopped and looked at an alley down the street. "What's that? Did you hear it too?" She looked at Gado in a strange way, just like a cat who heard something he has not heard before.  
  
"Huh? I didn't hear anything, are you sure you heard something?" He said while looking at the alley Shuang was suddenly so worried about.  
  
"I'm sure I heard something! Let's go!" And she already started running towards the alley.  
  
"What! Are you mad?! It could be dangerous!"  
  
And he just stood there, but he didn't want to leave. He waited another second and ran off to catch up with Shuang. 


	2. Death has found a friend

Chapter2 - Death has found a friend  
  
Shuang looked around. "Looks like someone was fighting here." She spoke softly to herself.  
  
"Perhaps," He waited another second before continuing, "It was just a dog or something."  
  
At this point, the two children discovered a person behind a car now. For some reason she held a gun and was covered in blood, most of it appeared to be her own.  
  
"Oh my G....." And Shuang almost went ballistic on Gado. "A woman is lying there!"  
  
"I can see that Shuang, don't make such a big deal out of it, and besides! Just WHY did we come here?"  
  
He knows he shouldn't blame her, but this day just kept getting worse and weirder by the minute, so why shouldn't he!  
  
"That was your idea remember! I didn't hear anything. So let's go and see if she needs help"  
  
From the shadows of a nearby building something moved and is now walking towards them. A very bad feeling came over the two children as they slowly saw two figures stepped into the light.  
  
"Who's there?" Gado just had to ask, not a very smart move if you ever listen to your mother saying never talk to strangers! And in this case, don't even hang around to see his face!  
  
"Look OUT! He is a...!"  
  
But before she even got a chance to finish she got hit by the person and crashed into a brick wall. A large cloud of dust covered the area where a second ago a wall stood, but that wall now contained a large hole the size of a small car.  
  
Gado just stood there, hopeless and without a clue as to what to do right now. From behind him he heard a dark and hollow voice that scared him and he felt a shiver through his bones!  
  
"Did you know I can smell your blood?" The grey skinned man said. "I think I'm gonna KILL YOU!!"  
  
He jumped at Gado with his mouth (with VERY large teeth) and claws wide open. Gado tried to step aside to avoid contact with him but instead tripped over a brick behind him from the smashed wall.  
  
"WHAT! Are you mad?!" He said as he tried to get up and he started to look more scared by the second.  
  
"Not mad boy... just hungry for some blood!" The man walked slowly to Gado and was thinking about the delicious dinner he was about to have, when something got his attention, a tiny sound coming from behind the wall.  
  
Just when he thought he only imagined it some bricks started to levitate and someone actually stepped out of the huge pile of bricks. Cleaning her school uniform and checking her hair, Shuang now stood in front of the huge gap in the wall and looked at the stranger.  
  
Covered in blood and dirt, she started talking to Gado.  
  
"Are you alright? If you don't mind, I'm a bit pissed off at this weirdo!"  
  
With eyes like a cow looking at an incomming train, the stranger looked at the girl whom he thought got killed by his huge punch. Or at least by the ton of bricks that fell on her!  
  
"Why are you still walking!! You should be DEAD!!"  
  
Shuang now balled her fists and even has a small but modest smile on her face.  
  
"It takes more than that to kill me!"  
  
Gado and the man both watched her eyes slowly turn blood red, her hair turn almost white and her green hair ribbon getting incinerated by her new and very lethal looking hair.  
  
"You're history PUNK!"  
  
With a dazzling jump she jumped over him, striking him with a huge punch on his face and slammed her knee into his neck followed by a cracking sound which was the sound of his bones breaking.  
  
"So... you can fight..." And the grey skinned weido put his neck back into place. "Not too bad... You need more power than that to kill me!!"  
  
"Wish granted freak!"  
  
From behind the car, a gun fired and shot twice, right into the grey man. The bullets hit his head twice thus blowing it into tiny pieces, covering Gado and Shuang with blood and other body parts not to be written down.  
  
Both of the children looked at a very injured girl covered in blood. No, she was a young woman.  
  
She wore a long black coat and a white hat. Everything including her hair is black too... but her eyes are blue... like the sky on a warm summer day.  
  
"Not too bad for a little vampire girl I must say" She said while looking at Shuang.  
  
"Thank you for distracting him, he almost killed me... Ouch!"  
  
She looked at the two children and tried to smile a bit.  
  
"Don't worry, the metal of that car broke me-OUCH-my fall I mean. Don't worry, I won't hurt you, but could you two give me a hand..." And before she could say anything else she fell down onto the street.  
  
"Shuang give me a hand!" Gado ran towards the woman. "Help me get her up!"  
  
As they both took an arm and lifted the woman up, she woke up a bit again. "Thanks... Now... Who wants to get himself cleaned up at my place? You two look and smell terrible."  
  
The woman was hardly able to hold her laugh and tried to smile.  
  
"How about it?" 


	3. Feeling a Shadow

"why am I doing this? Do I know the woman?" Gado thought. If he only could find an answer to what just happened. He just didn't understand how Shuang, a normal looking schoolgirl, could survive a destructive punch. And even live after she smashed through a brick wall!.  
  
"I live in a large apartment at the 4th floor of that old building" The woman said, as she pointed at a grey and spooky looking building.  
  
It was an old looking 4 floor high building. But it looked more like an abandoned old factory. The ones once used to contain large machines during the industrial revolution. With its high windows and flat roof you could say it just had to be the most hiddious and less attractive place to be after meeting a weirdo with sick lust for blood.  
  
"By the way" the woman said. "Im Cera, Maria Cerabel MirelleVeyron. But you can just call me Cera."  
  
"I'm Gado, just Gado."  
  
"And I'm Shuang Apple, nice to meet you" And she smiled. Even though you could see she wasn't completely fine due to some wounds.  
  
As they went into the elevator, Cera used a key to activate it, and they went up to the forth floor. Surprisingly, they ended up right in front of Cera's front-door. Which, for some reason, was the only door on the level.... On the door there was a huge inverted pentagram with ancient Aramaic writing in it.  
  
"Just open the door, it isn't locked.....if you're human that is" Cera said with a small amount of humour in it.  
  
Gado opened the door and searched for a light switch, and found it. He turned on the light and just could not believe his eyes. A small hallway connected 4 doors. There was nothing else. Only the light of one tiny light attached to the right wall.  
  
"Mzzz, you got... uh...a very interesting place" Gado said.  
  
He tried to figure out what he was looking at, but the damn thing didn't made any sense. Like something was present, but could not be seen.  
  
"'Ouch!'"  
Cera looked at her blood-covered face, using the reflection of her gun  
(she still held it  
firmly in her right hand!)  
  
"The bathroom is located behind the 3rd door. I need to get cleaned,  
and so do you  
two!"  
"You go first little mystery girl, Schung is it right?"  
  
"Its Shuang Apple! And I'm NOT a mystery!....Perhaps a bit." And she  
left to go to the  
bathroom.  
  
Cera, now trying to stay on her feet using the wall to support her,  
looked at the boy  
who still was looking at the now closed bathroom door.  
  
"So, right then. I suppose we have some time to get to know each other a bit better. What's your last name?"  
  
"My name is Gado.... Gado Ih....And I'm just a high school student, Shuang and I go to the same school. We just met today. I'm new in this town. I live with my aunt and uncle. They are out of town for a week, they want to celebrate their 40th anniversary"  
  
"Do you thing we are safe here?"  
  
"Doubtful, they'll find us sooner or later now they know I'm not in a  
condition to  
send them to Hell, but we've got other things to worry about. "While  
finishing her last  
words, she finally lets go of the firm grip she had on her gun, and  
slides it back into  
her long black jacket.  
  
"Let's go inside of the living room, its this door, the first. We have some things to discuss. And more important: Dinner needs to be made!"  
  
"Right then, lets get started." Gado said, now with a little smile, and happy because she changed the subject to something more cheerful.  
  
As Gado and Cera worked on dinner time passed, and after 30 minutes most of the work was done. They'd made some salad, and a large pan full of all sorts of meat.  
  
"Do you think Shuang is almost finished in there? I mean...she took a rather big hit"  
  
(long silent moment)  
  
"Ask her. I'm making the rest of the dinner. Tell her please? But go and clean yourself first, It wont be ready for another 20 minutes"  
  
Gado looks one last time at Cera, and closes living room door. As he walked to the bathroom door, he wondered what he would ask Shuang....  
  
"Shuang?? You still in there?"  
  
"Yes! But you can enter now, I'm almost ready! " "OUCH!"   
  
Gado runs worried into the bathroom and looks at Shuang with wide open eyes.  
  
"Eh... your body.... "and he still looks at Shuang.  
  
"What? Never seen a girl with some blood on her and trying to pull metal out of her body before?" And she pulls a 5 centimetre long piece of metal out of her shoulder.  
  
"Ehm....no... but uh.... "He finally gets his eyes off her. "you're still in your panties and bra!" "So...?"  
  
"Well.....it's just that," and he's doing his best not to look, but you know what these situations look like... "I thought you were fully dressed..."  
  
"Oh silly! I don't wanna have any more blood on my school uniform.  
It's almost clean  
now (smiles) you can use the bath now, Its great!  
  
"Eh... shouldn't you see a doctor? "Gado said, looking at the huge amount of blood.  
  
"Silly, you've seen what I can take. Besides I heal really fast, it  
will be healed within  
an hour... or so"  
  
" ... One more thing..."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Nothing much... Tell Cera that I will be finished quickly"  
  
Note: Cera is NOT CERAS! Let there be no mistakes about that! 


	4. Silver Bullet, Silver Dish

Chapter 4 – Silver Bullet Silver Dish  
  
Note: This story was corrected by Mikato from Mikatos Anime Den  
  
Cera served dinner on 4 silver plates. They looked like they were once owned by a royal family. You cannot see it now, but Gado had seen a strange family weapon in the center of each of the plates, a shield with four sections and a name above it.  
  
Too bad that the name was erased. Only a huge scratch could be seen.  
  
Cera was eating like mad, like she hasn't had a proper meal in years!  
  
"Like I said... I'm Cera Veyron. We from the Veyron family have been hunting evil for over 400 years now, but with my death,"  
  
She drank out of a winebottle she somehow had hidden underneath the table and continued,  
  
"our family name will die." She looked at them with a smile that masked her true feelings.  
  
"You are the last one? How come?" Shuang asks, with still half her mouth full of meat.  
  
"Don't you have a boyfriend?"  
  
Cera looked down at her dinner and tried to hide her huge smile. Thinking of an answer to the question, she decided to tell only half of the story. She figured that the two kids at her table would not believe her even if she demonstated it.  
  
"No... I don't, and don't feel sorry it's my own wish."  
  
"Sorry we asked." A rather irritated Gado said, while looking at Shuang with an expression that would scare even a dog to death.  
  
"I can't hunt and... love at the same time. So I don't mind." Cera said cheerfully.  
  
'Sorry I asked, I didn't mean to be rude." Shuang tried to say nicely after noticing how Gado looked at her.  
  
"Hmm, I'm still wishing for a friend though." Shuang said, now looking at Gado with a typical Kitsune-in-love look. (*Love Hina)  
  
Gado just couldn't help his face turn red. "Oh?" He replied, even though he knew it was a general remark of Shuang, and not directly at him.  
  
"Why did I just say that?" Gado thought...  
  
"Anyway, you should be going home soon, before you're really missed by anyone..."  
  
"I already told you, no one waits for me at home..." Gado said, while looking from behind his glass of water that he was just about to drink.  
  
"Don't worry about me either. I will call my Aunt and tell her I'm with Gado. She already knows that he just moved into town. She always finds out these things, she's a real know it all" Shuang said. But to be honest to herself, she knew that her aunt would still be pissed for calling this late.  
  
"Right then, we need to..."  
  
But before Cera could even finish her words the table surface trun into a shadow and all that stood on top of it dissapeard into a void. But something also came to the surface. A white letter appeared in the center of the table.  
  
After the shadow disappeared, nothing but the letter was on the table. You could see Cera's right eye twitch while holding her gun.  
  
(where the HELL did she get that from Gado thought!)  
  
Carefully Cera picked up the letter and opened it. Her eyes turned all chibi like and she slowly put down her gun.  
  
"Have you two by any chance ever been to London?" Cera asked with an utmost dark and mysterious voice.  
  
"Ehm... no. Why?" Gado asked.  
  
"How could we have? I have never even left Tokyo!" Shuang said.  
  
"Then how the hell did Walter know that you two were here! Damn him and his practical jokes! AND YOU TOO! I WAS STILL EATING!"  
  
Cera shouted the last words directly above her, as if talking to someone on the 5th floor.  
  
"Who is Walter and what's up with the freaky letter?" Gado asked, trying to figure out why Cera got all emotional just now.  
  
"And to whom are you talking to? Is there a 5th floor or something? I thought this building only had 4 levels." Shuang thought outloud.  
  
"YOUR GUN!" Gado almost shouted. Cera looked at her gun and smiled. She opened it and looked at its bullets. Then she checked her long coat and smiled even more.  
  
"We have little time..." Cera said with a now extremely calm voice.  
  
"Huh? "Said both Shuang and Gado at the same time. They looked at each other then at Cera, who looked like she could take out an entire army by herself.  
  
"Integra Wingates Hellsing... is still alive." She said.  
  
Suddenly the room was one big shadow and eyes opened all around them. Cera remained calm and looked above her.  
  
"Yes, I will free you. It's only a matter of time before Walter sends a cure!"  
  
END OF CHAPTER 4. Silver Bullet Silver Dish.  
  
DISCLAIMER: Cera is NOT Ceras Victoria Hellsing is NOT mine The story is based upon manga characters I made My work is bassed upon nothing, and modified to fit Hellsing 


	5. Children are a riddle to me

Chapter 5: Children are a Riddle to me

Beta done by: Angela from Mikatos Anime Den & Scarlet Dragon. Thanks to both!

~-~ 14 years ago. England, London ~-~

"We've got some time left"

 "No we do not, my dear"

"Don't spoil this"

"Sorry"

As we go back in time we see two people in bed. Both looking each other in the eyes. Wondering about their actions over the past 10 hours. Neither one of them wants to leave first, but both know that, unless they get dressed and report back, people will start looking for them.

~ - ~ 2 Months later ~-~

"Have you any suggestion, Alucard?" Said an almost desperate Integra. 

"I do, but you will have to think of an excuse to get me to leave this place" The tall Vampire said. And he looked Integra in the eyes.

Unlike most times, he did not wear his hat and sunglasses. Instead, he was sitting on a chair in the corner of Integra's office, and was drinking a bag of fresh medical Blood. 

"Ceras, would you do me a favour?" Interga said, now turning her attention to the so far quiet woman sitting in the opposite corner. Also drinking a fresh bag of medical Blood.

"Sure, Lady Hellsing. Your Order"

"Be my guard, while we leave for an unknown location. I still have a few houses across the world, were even Iscariot or the Round table has no power what so ever" 

The thought of the destination alone made her smile. Those bastards would never know the true reason for her leaving England. But it also worried her. How would she be able to escape?. She was still being closely looked after. It had been 2 years after she had been released from the tower. Due to that little problem with the Freak Chips and that troublesome Seti freak.

"And me?" A fourth voice spoke from across the room.

"Walter" Integra spoke….She had not forgotten that he was here to.

"You will be in charge of Hellsing. I give you complete power over this institution. We shall perform the ritual in one week. Before even the Queen gets a change to do anything about it."

"Oh? That is…" Alucard spoke, while finishing his meal

"…Your plan? What about Alucard?" Ceras said, while drinking the last drops from the blood-bag.

"He will remain here and take care of the troops, while Walter deals with the round table and Iscariot" Integra tried her best to tell all of this without completly freaking out.

"Everyone agreed?" Integra said, while lighting a small cigar. 

She alsmost put it in her mouth, but within a second Walters wires, Alucard rebuild Jackel Fired a silver bullet and the huge rifle of Ceras were aimed at Integra, thus shredding her cigar to tiny pieces and keeping Integra down in her seat. 

"Yes" three different voices spoke from across the room.

A grumpy Integra looked at her three most trustworthy people, knowing that this was the beginning of a long but dangerous plan. But it had to be done. Her life was in danger if anyone found out the truth! She would never be save, again.

~-~ again we forward in time. 

This time we are only 13 years from the present time in our story ~-~

"Her Name?"

"You think of one. Don't make this difficult for me, old woman."

"I won't, dear. Although you might tell me one thing"

"What"

"Why give up the one change to be a mother?"

"I will be killed, even by my own allies if they found out."

"Any wish as to where this child should grow up?"

"None, just let…..her….be happy, please…"

"Right then, do you wish to see her?"

"no"

As a woman walked out of the hospital another woman joined her. The other woman was dressed in a typical english butler suit, something that not seemed to fit her. But she looked kind of cute anyway.

"Home?"

"Home please"

--------------------

Birth registration.

Name: Shuang

Surname (addopted): Apple

Mother: I. W. H.

Father: unknown)

Birth location: Tokyo / Japan

Disclaimer:  HELLSING is NOT mine! I only used it to base my FanFiction on. And my fanfic is based upon manga I drew. Wich in turn is based upon Hellsing. Wich I do NOT own!


	6. Legend of the Phoenix

Chapter 6: Legend of the Phoenix

As we go on with our story, we take a small time-warp in the past again. This time, we are witnesses of a slaughter. 

Old Italy, the 18th century. A Castle near the border of France, high in the cold and freezing mountains. The Castle is on top of a mountain, only to be accessed by a small road. Yet it isn't that small and quite a few people are present. Most importantly is the royal family of the region.

On top of the main gate the family name could be seen:

**~**~**

V E Y R O N

**~**~**

"Maria, you have not eaten a thing since we started dinner" 

A woman dressed in white with a red rose in her hair looked at Maria, who herself was dressed in black, but also had a red rose in her hair. The two women were sitting opposite each other at a long dinner table. Filled with all sorts of food, wine and even some exotic fruit it was a meal worthy of a king. Which it was. It was the birthday of Ceasar August Veyron. He owned the entire valley surrounding the castle.

"You really should" August said. (Every one always called him august for some reason.)

"No thank you, I lost my appetite for some reason."

"Perhaps…it is me?" a voice spoke.

As a man walked into the room all hell broke out…..in Maria's head that is.

He wore black Priest clothing, had white hair that almost stood straight up, a smirk on his face and a bible in his left hand.

"I am sorry for my daughter's behaviour, father Anderson, she, somehow, does not seem to like anyone these days."

"It is no problem, I am used to it. Not everyone likes an inquisition priest…… These days."

August now knew that trouble might come from the behaviour of his daughter, so there was only one thing left to do for him……

"Maria, why don't you go and see how your mother is doing, father Anderson and I will follow shortly after dinner."

……to send her away before anything serious would happen.

"I will Father. Good night Julia……mister Anderson."

And she left, away from that horrific man. Why had her father allowed this man to stay here. It had been three days since his arrival, and there was no sign of him wanting to leave. WHY?

Outside of the castle however new people arrived, but this time….they were armed. It was the inquisitional army. The army of the 13th Iscariot division send by the Vatican itself!

"Captain, the signal!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, no doubt. I even saw Father Anderson himself from that window, no doubt about it!"

"The we go. It is time to rid this world of yet another dark and rotten place!"

**~**~**

Father?…..Julia?

Mother?

Anyone?

But there was nobody left. It was pure luck that Maria herself stayed alive during that battle. No, not a battle….a slaughter! 

If she had not gone for the kitchen to get something to eat first, she would have been killed. She had heard men in arms and watched them search every door, so she had escaped by using the kitchen door and walking into the nearby woods. Luckily it was snowing, so she did not leave any tracks.

But what good did it do her? She was the only one left……she now stood alone…..Her mother, dad, sister…..all…..dead!

She had no strength left, all of her life force was gone. Her blood became frozen….this was her end…Anderson had won…..WHY!

As she woke up she was surprised to be alive, or sort of. She could not remember to walk back into the castle….. The winter storm had stopped and now she could see the real damage done by Anderson. She walked through every hallway and looked in every room. But, no matter were she went, there was always someone pinned to the wall with swords or completely cut up by other weapons. Blood, everywhere she looked.

She wandered around the castle, yet somehow she ended up in front of a wall in the dungeon of the castle, with her family shield on it. For no reason she touched it. To her surprise, the letter R moved a bit. And as she pushed a bit harder it moved and the wall opened. Showing a stack full of wine-bottles, with one exception. In the centre, anther shield was located, and out of the shield came an Iron demon hand, holding a cup.

This cup contained some sort of water. On the cup itself there were a few words written. 

**~**~**

Owned by: Cerabel Mirelle Veyron

**~**~**

As if it had a life of its own, Maria moved the cup towards her, and drank the water.

Her body warmed up, was in pain like it was going through a change of some sort.

Again she woke up, this time with a HUGE hangover. She took a look around. She was still at the castle. Her eye found the cup from which she had drunk (and got drunk). A second text was marked on it now: 

**~**~**

Holy Water (Regeneration)

Use Wise

**~**~**

So there she was, a completely new person with memories of past lives of all women named Maria Cerabel Mirelle before her. 

Sitting on the cold castle floor, not scared of her new power, and with no intension of using it for evil or darkness…..She had could only think of one thing: 

_Anderson! He shall DIE for this!_

"How nice" A shadow spoke…."They came to look for us, but now have a far greater problem…how amusing."

"Shut up Vladimir! We have to go. With August now gone, we will have to find a new place to hide from those annoying Iscariot rats" A second shadow spoke.

"Alright Gustaf, let's see how England is these days…….."

Disclaimer: Hellsing is NOT mine. This Fanfic is based upon Manga I drew, which is based upon nothing and adapted to Hellsing. Which I do NOT own! 

**!!!!Spoiler!!!**

**Chapter 7 & 8 have the same title and will explain in detail the reason why the hell Gado is in this story.**


	7. Memory of Blood Part 1

Chapter 7: Memory of Blood (Part1) The ones that do not Die.

The ones that do not die... the Immortals... alive forever.

Some call them Highlanders... others call them demons. Fact remains that they have a habbit to staying alive no matter what. Of course we all know that if the head is cut off they indeed die, and that all power inside of them goes into the immortal that killed him or her. 

But that is a bit drastic. And not all immortals are capable of such forms of combat.

Like there are different kinds of humans, dogs and cats... there are indeed different versions of immortals. You have the standard Highlander, including the lighting shit. And then there are ones named Regenerators, they just keep coming back like hell. And cutting their heads will only slow them down. They need to be burned in order to kill them. Be sure to burn everything. It might still restore itself!

The third kind is a low life, a simple immortal. A Demon. They need to hunt to stay alive. They are much like Ghouls, but can think for themselves. Somewhat. They're not that smart actually. They only live in small regions of the earth, most of them underneath large cities. Any form of light is lethal for them, so make sure to bring a set of matches or a flashlight with you at night.

And finally an immortal can be a spiritual immortal. By some they are called angels. They can regenerated, and keep on living no matter what you do. Although you might think that once their bodies are cut up, burned, crushed and even drowned they should be dead. Yes. Their bodies are. The big problem you have once you think you killed one is that a stranger can very well one day stand in front of you and shoot your balls, just for the fun of it.

Well, guess who that could be! Yep, your spiritual immortal!

Their spirits (soul, mind whatever) can jump from their dead body into a newly born person. Slipping in their subconscious and waiting until they are triggered by an event that will activate their true power. Makes you wonder if you are ever safe from these guys right?

To be honest... They aren't that hateful or even have the will to battle and kill other people or immortals. Besides, there are only a handful of them orso. Every 200 to 400 years a new Spiritual immortal is born. But even that new immortal needs to be activated. Until then the immortal side of them stays asleep and they will have a pretty normal life and die like anyone else. The spiritual Immortals see it as a sport to find new spiritual immortals and then to trigger their immortal side.

By the last calculation there are

- 445,281 Highlanders

- 25,021 Regenerators (their kind is dying because they are hard to locate and can only be triggered once to become regenerators, so more and more regenerators are never triggered and die human)

- 2,357 Demon immortal

- 18 spiritual immortals and 20 non awaken spiritual immortals.

------

Question: What the hell does Gado have to do with Hellsing?!

Answer: Read next chapter, until then, please don't stop reading.

------

An old man sat inside a japanese shrine and looked at the stars. His attention was drawn away from the clear sky when a man in a long black coat walked towards him. He had noticed a change already but now was certain that the man came to see him.

"Daih... You are late."

"Sorry."

The man looked the old stargazer in the eyes and drew his sword. It was perfect, a true beauty. The black metal was indestructable, its weight balance in perfect harmony. The stargazer looked to his left. A woman was asleep peacefully. She looked like a priestess, but that was only from the outside. She was a normal woman at the shrine looking for a safe place because she was expecting a baby soon.

"Are you sure Daih, that you want to do this to this woman?"

"If I wish to save the one person that can save our destiny... yes."

"But... why now?"

"I need time to forget, to hide my immortal side deep within my mind, so that with my birth I don't remember a single thing. If I would awake as myself the other immortals would find me before I have a chance to find the legendary twin blooded angel!"

Daih looked the stargazer in the eyes and handed him the sword.

"Very well."

The old man held the sword in both of his hands and placed the point at Daih's heart.

"A last wish?"

"My name, make it an anagram of my current... Daih Go."

"Very well." And the old man pierced Daih with no mercy straight through his heart. Blood ran down the sword and the old man let go of the sword.

It had been done, Daih was gone, and the unborn would be the new Daih Go. As he walked back into his room he carried the sword with him. He decided to get some sleep. Tomorrow he would have to make some agreements with that woman about her child's name.

"Are you still awake master? Are you worried"

"No my dear young pupil, go to bed Ceras. You have your own problems right now little vampire. I am worried over the woman that just got here. I think I will send her away again."

"Why?" A very sleepy Ceras asked.

"Like you she came to seek shelter from people that were hunting her. But now she has visited our shrine, so I think I can arrange a new home for her at the coast of north japan."

"And as for you Ceras... Don't worry about Iscariot, they will not find you here."

"Thank you..."

As the old man put out the light Ceras could not help thinking about master, how he was taken down by Iscariot, how Lady Integra and Walter had to go underground, and how she was ordered to go back to Japan. A lot of things can happen once your enemy and allies turn against you if they decide they don't need you. 

DAMN the round table and DAMN Iscariot! She thought while balling her fists. Right now she could take down an army with no problem, but that would do no good....

"At least master took out that annoying maxwell priest." And she fell asleep, inside the safe walls of an ancient japanese monestary... all alone... and with a tiny smile with the knowledge that not everything had been without reason.

*note from author:

1) I do not own Hellsing, Gonzo Digimation studio does

2) Gonzo said that they will not make a new episode of Hellsing... EVER

3) This is MY fan FICTION! So don't you dare and rip it!

Until next time with Chapter 8 Memory of Blood (part2) Meeting of 2 angels.


	8. Memory of Blood Part 2

@ DruidMaelgwyn: Thank for the review, I'll try to keep this chapter a bit more logical ^_^  
  
A/N: short summary of what has been cleared up from past flashbacks: Shuang is a child from a vampire and a human Hellsing is pretty much taken down by Iscariot with help of the round table Integra is still alive after she disappeared Cera Veyron turned out to be a regenerator immortal Veyron family was something similar to hellsing, but Iscariot killed them all, but one Ceras has been hiding in a Japanese shrine  
  
*Well then, lets go on with the story!*  
  
----------------------------------  
  
Memory of Blood part 2:  
  
Meeting of 2 Angels!  
  
Present time, morning at the Tokyo high school of the south district. A typical school day. Groups of students were in front of the school, playing or showing their new school supplies. Indeed, it's a brand new school year. The school is filled with little boys and girls that are new, and older children happy to be a grade higher this year. And then you have the people in school that almost have a nerv. breakdown. "Why? " do you ask? Well... Exams! They are in their final year. All stress, with only the thought that their lives depend in this year.  
  
All students but one. A girl, dressed in a typical school uniform is looking at other students, and simply enjoying the sun. Her name is Shuang, Shuang Apple.  
  
For some reason today seems different. She can almost feel something coming, a large power. As she keeps wondering about it, a boy walks towards the school. He seems to be her age but his eyes have a strange wisdom inside. She could not help staring at him.  
  
He suddenly stopped and looked Shuang strait in her eyes.  
  
As if time slowed down and lighting stroke, a moment of mystery was created. Nothing else but them were present. She quickly looked the other way, but from the corner of her eyes still looked at him while he continued walking towards the school.  
  
"Who was that" she wondered.  
  
**~~~**~~~**  
  
Inside the classroom, Shuang waited for the teacher to arrive. The class was filled with boys and girls, most of them talking to each other or giving each other their mobile phone number. As the teacher arived he carried his usual briefcase, but this time a small piece of paper too.  
  
Mister Yattzayi had been the first teacher they met for the past 3 years. He usually made some bad joke, but this time he just walked to his desk and sat down.  
  
"CLASS be silent, I have announcements to make!" he yelled at the students.  
  
"The class hamster died, who forgot to water him?" There you go, yet another bad joke. Shuang was glad to be rid of this guy after this year!  
  
"CLASS!" he continued. "There is also the matter of a little suprise"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"We have a NEW student!, Please welcome mister Ih, mister Gado ih!" As he said those words a boy walked in, the same kid who Shuang crossed eyes with.  
  
She had seen him before she now realised, when she left home for school. Weird, he must be completly new in town. But then again, in a city like Tokyo, even a person from a different region could be concidered new.  
  
"Thank you mister Yattzayi" he spoke. His voice was calm, but with an utmost control in it. Even the normal school uniform he wore seemed to fit him perfectly, and had an almost mystic vibe coming from it. At least, that is what Shuang felt.  
  
The rest of the class saw a complete different thing: fresh meat to pick on. Any new stranger is perfect target for other people, and so was Gado. To Shuang he looked like he was in control, the others saw only a sleepy, weird-looking dude.  
  
"Please take a seat, so we can start."  
  
"Yes sir" And gado looked at the classroom. His eyes found that of the strange girl again, but he had no intention to stretch time again. His eyes were more focussed on the empty seat behind her. He walked towards it and sat down. At that point the sound of the intercom was turned on and a metallic voice spoke:  
  
"STUDENTS! This is your principal! Time to start!"  
  
**~~~**~~~** Lunch Time  
  
"Hi ya."  
  
Gado opened his eyes. He was on the roof of the school eating his lunch. He was now looking into the same eyes he had encountered two times before this day.  
  
"Who are you?" he spoke, and his eyes were dead serious.  
  
"Hi ya, I'm Shuang. You're Gado, right?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"New in Tokyo?"  
  
"Why do you care?"  
  
"Hmm, that is not nice of you." Shuang looked at him, wondering why he could be so rude...weird person.  
  
"You might wanna take good care of yourself. My classmates already have a few tricks to pull on you."  
  
"I don't care."  
  
Gado just looked at the sky and ate his lunch. Shuang could not care if he was rude to her right now. He just got here, so she did not care. She decided to stay by his side, just to make sure he would survive the first day of school. And if she was correct, he should be part of the new people which had moved in next to her this week, so she could walk home with him.  
  
**~~~**~~~**  
  
Author: Right, so now we are back where chapter one starts. About this Title, "2 Angels meet"? Well, I hope you are bright enough to get that not so subtle hint from me. Anyway, here comes a SMALL preview of Chapter 9, Nosferatu Domesticus.  
  
Cast: riiight, like we don't have a right to relax!  
  
Author: SHUT UP! Places every one!  
Lights!  
Camera!  
  
ACTION!  
  
------- "Your orders, madam?"  
  
"We leave tonight Walter. Summon Alucard."  
  
"Certainly, madam...Our destination?"  
  
"Italy!" ------- 


	9. Nosferatu Domesticus

Thanks to all people who send me a review!  
  
Disclaimer: I dot not own Hellsing, and make no money out of this fanfic.  
  
Well then, lets get chapter 9 started ^_^  
  
A/N: this chapter truly should not be read by people who cant stand death, blood, drama and destruction concerning Hellsing. This chapter is the End of the Beginning. All hell breaks lose as we witness one last memory........the name of this chapter for that reason is not completely shown in the title of this website. Its full name is actually 1 title and 2 subtitles.  
  
~ Nosferatu Domesticus ~  
  
~ Alucard and Integra, till death do us part! ~  
~ The end of the beginning & beginning of the End! ~  
  
Your own vampire around the house. A slave, servant......your Pet Vampire. All terms that one person does not like, but is used by many priests who encounter him. Most of them don't survive. But who cares anyway.  
  
Our Story continues in present time. Due to the sudden events that have taken place Cera Veyron had no other choice but to make some drastic moves. The following actions should not be repeated or tried at home children! Seriously, the next few actions are VERY naughty!  
  
The charming Cera made sure that Gado en Shuang did not have to go to school. So she just blew up the complete building (oowh, what does THIS little red button dooooo......^_^) And simply kidnapped the teachers and the send them to the Bahama's, with a one way ticket. No school, now to get rid of the parents....  
  
Shuang's Aunt suddenly won a price in the lottery, and was send to the Bahama's to, also with a one way ticket.  
  
Gado's aunt and uncle somehow got stranded at the airport when they decided to go home from there 2d honeymoon. Someone seems to have blown up their plane. Soon after they won a price so that they could stay another 6 months. So they to are now stuck at.....yep: the Bahama's!  
  
She now had all the space she needed to get the two kids and a coffin towards England.  
  
~~**~~  
  
Shuang and gado followed Cera towards the 4rth door. It to had blood red inverted pentagram painted on it. Most surprisingly, there were six huge locks holding the massive steel, no, SILVER door closed! Each lock seemed to have a different charm on it, in the same weird Aramaic writings as to be seen on the two pentagrams. Somehow Gado could read it, he had no idea why. What he didn't know, was that Shuang was able to read it too, also without a clue why she could. But since neither one of them said a word.....it all was a bit weird.  
  
"Lets go!" Cera said while unlocking and opening the door.  
  
A stairway was revealed. It went up towards the roof. But somehow they ended up inside a huge room. Only one bundle of light shone into it. Inside of that, a coffin could be seen. An opened coffin! Inside lay a man, hooked up to multiple wires and blood-transfers. It looked like a scene from a bad sci-fi movie. Yet....this was real life. Candles and little shrines surrounded the coffin. Due to the silence, you could hear the black haired man breathing slowly. You could see instantly that he was in pain. Most likly beacause the remains of what once seemed to be a huge sword that was placed right trew his chest, apperently it missed his hart by only a few milimeters  
  
"What is all this?" Gado asked. He looked at Cera, whom had already walked towards the coffin.  
  
"This....my dear boy.....is the man who saved my life more then once" She said. "Huh? Shuang, are you alright?"  
  
Shuang stood nailed to the ground, breathing heavily. Looking straight at the man. For some reason she could hear his thoughts, his hart, his pain and even feel is presence in her own body. The vampire side of her grew by the second. More and more, her powers rose to never seen heights.  
  
"What the HELL is he!" she asked, while slowly moving her sight to Cera.  
  
"A vampire, like you. But he is.....by far, one ...or was....one of the most powerful ever."  
  
"Like me...." Shuang said to herself  
  
"So what does all this have to do with us? " Gado asked, while walking around the weird set-up of machines, wires, candles, charms and the coffin itself.  
  
"Sit down you two, it's time you got to know a few details about the fight you got into. First of all, the woman that stands in the centre of all this, is named Sir Integra Wingates Hellsing. She is the leader of the Hellsing organisation. Hellsing fights against the un-dead, and keeps them under control. The second person involved in all this is Alucard, whom you see here. He used to be the most powerful weapon of Hellsing. "  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Let me finish, I'll explain the whole story. Just listen for now..."  
  
~~**~~ Alucard and Integra, till death do us part! ~~**~~  
  
The sun was shining on Hellsing manor. It was indeed a beautiful day.  
  
"Lady Integra! The daily mail, madam." the ever so cheerful Walter spoke, while entering Integra's office.  
  
As usual, Lady Integra sat behind her desk working. This time Seras was present too, standing in front of the desk.  
  
"Yes Ma'm!" she spoke, "I'll look after it. The troops will be ready for inspection this afternoon."  
  
"Thank you Seras, you may go. Walter, just give me the mail, I'll see to it later."  
  
"yes Ma'm." He waited for a short time, then continued "There is also another matter. I received a most disturbing letter from our good friend in Japan."  
  
Integra's eyes were suddenly sprang wide open. "From whom? The old stargazer from.... You-know-where?"  
  
"That one, indeed. She had some very bad news. It seems that Iscariot is hunting her. She is trying to reach England, but she has to pick up a package at the old place first and now fears she will be caught."  
  
"Damn, this is just no good. If anyone ever links her existence to Hellsing.....we're dead. Unless....Walter?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Was there a second letter in the mail? From France, perhaps?"  
  
"There was indeed."  
  
Integra searched the letters Walter gave her, and found the one she was looking for. Walter could see her face turn ballistic with anger. This was not a good thing.  
  
"DAMN YOU MAXXWELL!" Integra yelled. "They got her, and they already found out about her connection to us....."  
  
"Your orders Lady Integra?" Walter spoke, followed by dead silence.  
  
"We leave tonight, Walter. Summon Alucard."  
  
"Our destination?"  
  
"Italy!"  
  
"You do not need to summon me." a shadow spoke..  
  
"WHAT!" Integra sighed and looked at the wall, and indeed Alucard slowly showed himself.  
  
"I should shoot you, but this is more important. Your old friend from Italy has been caught by Maxxwell. He demands that you surrender."  
  
"Judas PRIEST!" Alucard spoke, "This could be fun". And he pulled out his two new guns. One of them was made of the remains of his old jackal, and was almost identical to the original one. The other was a completely new gun. Although it looked like his old Cassul, this was made, designed and constructed completely by Walter himself. It was made of pure titanium, with silver elements in it. It even overpowered the Jackal. This was no normal weapon, this thing could be the weapon of hell itself. The bullets were pure silver, a blessed quicksilver and holy water core (50/50 balance), and on the shell several ancient charms were written, including the famous Hellsing words: "In the Name of God, Impure souls of the living dead shall be banished into eternal damnation!". It was truly a weapon worthy of Alucard.  
  
"Calm down Alucard...."  
  
"But what if she.... or what if she has still not found ...."  
  
"I know, don't worry."  
  
"If I may," Walter spoke "what is our battle plan, Lady Integra?"  
  
In a long, silent moment Integra lit a cigar, and looked at Alucard and Walter while thinking about the current events.  
  
"They made a mistake, now it is our turn to finally take that idiot Maxxwell down!"  
  
~~**~~  
  
Dimmed light, and a man sitting in a chair in a dark room. "Members of the round table, do we agree?"  
  
"Yes." A coir of unanimous voices.  
  
"Thank you." The man replied.  
  
'" Maxxwell?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"No...survivors... right?"  
  
"Not one. And don't worry," white teeth smiling in the near-dark. "we will find that child, no matter what! The Hellsing family-name shall be erased from the planet!"  
  
~~**~~  
  
~ The end of the beginning & beginning of the End! ~  
  
Sorry Folks. But the battle is gonna be during chap 10. Until next time, when I upload: Chapter 10: Our Father in Heaven, ~ The end of the beginning & beginning of the End!  
  
And oh: I hope anyone knows GreenGreen TV around here ^_^ because we gonna visitd Paris before hitting Rome! 


	10. Our father in Heaven

A/N: PEOPLE, I hate it when there are no comments, it only results in a writers block! And I cant use one of them right now -_- Luckaly some of you have feelgings and review eachothers stories ^_^ MANY thanks to IWH-master for placing a review!

A/N: It might have a few errors in it, but this is just the first version, beta will be up soon

Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing or its characters! I do own this fanfic, but far from making mony out of this…..*sigh*

_-~=:=~-_DarkGun_-~=:=~-_

Chapter 10: Our Father in Heaven, ~ The end of the beginning & beginning of the End!

This is the Proloque and detailed information about the last battle of the end of the beginning!

_-~=:=~-_

Paladins used to be noble knights, fighting in His name, bringing salvation to this world. But that was long ago and since then the Iscariot deviscion has been in command. The most annouing part of a current paladin has to be their huge ego. To bad honstly. They could be a lot more efficient you know. But then again….no one is perfect.

The regenrator named Anderson just has to be one of those paladins who's head will explode when their ego grows another millimeter! But he has every reason to be this way. Afterall, it was he who survived Alucard serveral times the past years. One time though he lost both arms an almost his head (again). So they made some modifacations to him. His body is spiritual blessed and now regenerates twice as fast! His blades have been replaced by two huge holy swords. (A/N: They somewhat resemble the two used during the last battle in Japan in X.) They are extremly long, and heavy. But can be wielded with the utmost deadly force. Cable of genrating a holy restrainment field of tremedous scize en power and even put out pure spirutual engery shocks as an attack. IF in the right hands that is. And that is were they are now. In the hands of every vampire, ghoul and every other livingdead's worst nightmare. Father Alexander Anderson.

Vampires on the other hand have their own little hero. A two meter tall, red coated, red had wearing, sarcastic, pure evil, under human control……Nosferatu. 

_A L U C A R D._

Now a days he is armed with new guns and a third weapon: a shortdistance shotgun, with enough fire spread to take out any ghoul within a 70 degree angle to the gerections inwich you point it, with one shot. Or in this case: one extremly annoying paladin.  He also has a new and special desigend coat and some new sunglasses to match the new outfit. His new coat is longer, black with a grey shade in it. Capable of withstanding even the most extreem conditions such as the swords of a Paladin. His had is a special version to. Also black but with a white band and just a bit smaller then his old red one. Inside his new boots two silver knives are hidden. This is the new Alucard, ready for a final battle with his enemy to rescue the one who he already saved so many times and also holds his second most greatest secret with her.

Seras Victoria, police woman. The one that desided to follow alucard during the slaughter in a church. Her old HUGE cannon has been replaced by two (still huge) smaller cannons. They are smaller, but can fire up to five times each. A total of 10 shots with 40mm pure silver and explosivs bullets. Her outfit is now blask like her masters, also with a small gray shade in it. She to now has a had with a white band. But it is much smaller then her masters. She also were's pant now. But she still looks like a soldier, but only because she has no coat ^_^.  Finally she is armerd with a large kantana sword, made from the finest metal and given by her from a old stargazer while she as in japan. She once heard it belonged to a girl but that she had put down her sword after a large battle inwich she had lost the man/boy she loved…. But now Ceras was armed with this beauty, a true master piece. And after a lot of training with walter, she was concindert more lethel with her sword that whith her fireweapons.

Walter the butler of Hellsing, the former angel of death. Not that of an old man. Ever so deadly, ever so loyal to Lady Integra. His outfit chosen for this battle is a custom made suit by Trubshaw Londen. Including fine leather shoes, new black gloves and a new pair of wires. He also carries a suitcae witch contains a deployable huge, a truely HUGE, halconnen cannon. It is light weight and can fire only one shot. But just in case…..you just never now when your in Rome. He has been asigned to serve as chaufeur and comm officer. To combine the two he has chosen special transport. An old Vespa scooter! It has been modified and now is stretched, been given a twin turbo system so it may now output a total of 80bhp and doing 88 mph is no problem what so ever. On Integra's request however it has been painted in the original vespa yellowisch greenish colour. Witch should look rather nice in the streets of Rome. On Alucard request however the oneliner "Vampire's rule" should be written on the side and it should be painted red. Integra tried to kill him for that request. Further more it also has a small communications radio and two briefcase attachemend points at the rear on both sides. One for the suitcase gun, and one for a briefcase with documents. Behind the drivers position is a small modifeid place, were one person can sit rather nice. This ofcourse is ment for Lady Integra. 

You might wonder: how do you transport alucard and ceres and later on the saved person on just one vespa? To answer that let me rewrite a qoute a man from india: we do not need a large car, if we need to get 18 _(a or 5 in this case) _people in 10 year old taxi _(stretched and turbo-ed vespa)_……… we can! 

It just looks rather……interesting.

Dont you just wanna be Walter right now ^_^

_-~=:=~-_

As for lady Integra……wel……She is still shopping. 

In PARIS!!

Our crew made a brief stop in France. The main reason is to visit a old college friend of Integra, the one who send the letter from france. But the other more practical reason is that she still has nothing to wear for the comming events……… And Ulcard realy gets iritated about it.

So half way in the beginning of the end, we look at our hero's during a nightly shopping. Both Walter and Alucard carry tons of boxes filled with clothes and hads and ….*sigh*..more clothing. While Integra and Ceras act like to little girls with a platinum credit card. Witch was just the case, they HAD a platinum credit card and since this was paris ^_^ It is shopping time!

By the way, did I mention that a couple from japan is in paris to right now? Yep, in the very same shoppingcentre as our hero's will soon meet the third party in this paris adventure!

Third party? Huh? 

No you are not losing your head ^^ and dont crack your head over that lovly couple sitting now entering the same shop as happy Integra, Ceras and a very iritated Alucard and walter.

Apart from Integra and the two students from japan there is one more person here that Integra still knows from her days as a young woman while living for a year in paris. 

Mireille Boquet

Yes indeed. You got the idea. But who else did you expact? Your fary godmother?. In world full of myth, intrege and death….most of the hunters know one another. Although this migh be conciderd a random meeting back then. None the less. They know eachother and Mireille sometimes gathers info from around europe for Integra. Witch isn't that much of a problem concidering her yob. Back in 1990 they met, a few years before Mireille would start her own legend yourney. 

  A rainy day in paris and both girls seek shelter for the rain. Opposite to eachother both standing in a small hallway corridor of flat. Due to a passing car they both get soaking wet. They both found it very amusing and mirelle offert Integra a warm house, since hers was only a few minutes away and both of them were already wet. To bad for Mireille a unhappy 'college' found her adres and was waiting for her. Both girls were facing death, but only Mireille was armed. Unfortunally Integra got shot in the arm while doging for safety. At that point Alucard took over the place and quickly took out the assin. Both girls had a few things to explain and became friends. Witch isn't that strange when you think of it and condcider the character of both woman.

_-~=:=~-_

BACK to our own story, we had already enough flashbacks and more of that yacking of mine…..*sigh* To rrmember you, we are now still IN a flashback, this isn;t even real time. In real time Ga, Shuang and Cera are sitting in a weird room with a not so healthy alucard, in JAPAN.

_-~=:=~-_ Halfway point, neither beginning or ending _-~=:=~-_

"Yusuke….do you think this dress looks nice on me?"

"I dont know, I cant see anything Futaba! I'm packed with all your shopping stuff….dont you think you have enough?" 

*CRASH landing of ranma ½ like interdemtional hamer on skull of Yusuke*

"hehe, nope" _(twitching with her left eye and holding the hamer she pulled out of nowere)_

"aahhh…got ya" poke a very much in pain Yusuke. He had dropped all the stuff he was carrieing and his eys were twisting around like mad in his head.

-_ Behind a clothing rack -_

"huh? What was that? Oooh my, poor kid….are you alright? " 

As Ceras rushed to yusuke she looked at the girl next to him. For some reason she was simply looking for some clothes. 

"huh? Oh, dont worry, he will live. He survid far worse"

"dont worry I'm fine, thank you" and he looked ceras in the eyes and a moment of pure magic was formed

*CRASH landing of ranma ½ like interdemtional hamer on skull of Yusuke*

Futaba was heavly twitching with her left eye and put her foot on yusukes head. "Lets go you pervert"

Integra put her head between the rack and looked at the scene and simpley rose her left eye line….

"what the hell is going on here? We need to be going now"

She simpley walked away towards the exit ordering a wondering alucard and walter to follow her to the meeting point. Ceras wonderd if Interga would ever change……… ~_~

_-~=:=~-_

The Caf

"sorry we are late Mireille. Shopping took more time then I hoped for." Said a very happy Intega. Why wouldn;t she, it had been years since she had seen Mireille in person. Most of the times they just wrote letters or on some cases phoned eachother.

"it is not a problem, I dont have anything to do today. I'm glad you could come, I still have a few things you might be interested in." 

The to woman looked eachother in the eyes and smiled, knowing that there wasn't much time before Integra and her group had to leaf for Italy.

"master, might I suggest we take a tiny shortcut, these clothes are cracking up my back" Alucard spoke whith a huge twitch in his left eye. 

"I must admit that this is indeed not that suitable for a man of my age lady Integra" spoke walter while looking ever so cheerfull but with a huge sweatdrop on his head.

Integra let out a big sigh and smiled "sure, what kind of shortcut do you have in……" but suddenly she got grip of realyty. 

"OH NO YOU DO NOT WALK OUT ON ME!"   And she grabed Mireille and Ceras by the arm and put them right next to alucard, who already began to disapear into a huge void in the floor. Both Mireille and ceras fell in and disapeard. Integra now lifeted up Walter and jumped strait into the void while holdeing a dazzled walter above her. As the void closed all five of them were gone and reapeard across town in mireille appartment. Strait out of blackwhole that appeard on the wall. It looked like a Love Hina scene having all characters fallen all over and across eachother, arms and legs sticking out of rahter unusual places. Last to come out was Alucard, he simpley walked past the mob of people and looked down.

"my my, are you pleople in a rush" he sais while putting a huge smirk on his face.

Both Integra and Mireille grabbed their gun and started to fire at will on Alucard! "Come back here you idiot! Integra shouted. "get back you pervert vampire!" mireille said while chasing Alucard.

_-~=:=~-_

The end of chap 10 ^_^starting from chap11 a lot of blood will flow and we finally get back to real time to arive at Rome International Airport.


End file.
